


I Miss You

by WallyX



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, I miss YGO, M/M, finally have the courage to post this, this was based off of a dream I had back in like 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyX/pseuds/WallyX
Summary: The dull click of the millennium puzzle was the only noise evident in Kaiba’s ears. The taller of the two duelists stared at the contraption, all forms of doubt crawling up his spine but never reaching his brain. Kaiba watched at the puzzle hung limply in the air, exactly how it was supposed to look, sans Atem. A flush of emotion overwhelms the duelist, anger, fear, sadness, betrayal, but he does not, will not, allot them to show.---------------------------------------------What my dream told me occurred when Kaiba completed the Millennium Puzzle. Quick and short one shot.





	I Miss You

The dull click of the millennium puzzle was the only noise evident in Kaiba’s ears. The taller of the two duelists stared at the contraption, all forms of doubt crawling up his spine but never reaching his brain. Kaiba watched at the puzzle hung limply in the air, exactly how it was supposed to look, sans Atem. A flush of emotion overwhelms the duelist, anger, fear, sadness, _ betrayal, _ but he does not, will not, allot them to show. The smaller of the two looks up empathetically, mallow orbs mirroring the same emotions Kaiba wished not to show, if not more. Kaiba can see Yugi’s lips move, but the words were slow to arrive and dense upon entering Kaiba’s ears.  _ He’s not there anymore. _ The façade made of marble chips then, a look of utter betrayal and  _ pain _ etching on the CEO’s face. How  _ dare _ Atem? How  _ dare _ he refuse to return, after all Kaiba has done for him, to bring him back? 

The brunet inhales sharply, scowling at the younger duelist with scorn as he turns harshly, wishing to forget his turmoil and continue the so called duel they were in the middle of.  _ Is this duel even worth it anymore?  _ The thought creeps and seeps into his cerebrum like a poison, the overwhelming state of indifference towards this duel eliciting fear in the grown man.  _ He isn’t here anymore. This was pointless. He’s the only one I wanted to duel, the only one worth dueling.  _ Kaiba inhales a shaky breath, gooseflesh sprouting and causing his hair to stand on end, vulnerability evident for a split second before the façade returned, masking Kaiba’s flaws and insecurities. Duel disk and deck ready, Kaiba turns about to face the smaller of the two. They still had a duel to go through with. Kaiba still had a duel to win.

Just as the older duelist moves to draw a card, a golden beacon of light comes down, winds with the strength of a thousand men flowing by and blowing back the two duelists. Kaiba, upon regaining his footing and eyesight, looks up, his heart beat growing erratic, desperate. The liquid gold comes into view, the sound of the crowds screaming becoming a simple background noise to Kaiba as Yami --  _ Atem _ \-- manifests. His eyes are closed as he fully forms, his signature armless shirt accompanied by the school jacket he wore on his shoulders as a cape. He wore his leather pants -- gosh, what awful pants that looked so  _ beautiful _ on him -- with his pointed leather boots that complimented him so endearingly. Finally,  _ finally _ , Kaiba looks at his neck, the chained puzzle sitting beautiful across his neck and resting on his chest. Kaiba stares at him in shock, eyes opening and revealing amethyst orbs so full of power, so full of  _ life _ . The two duelists stare at one another, for a moment, the crowd below merely a background in Kaiba’s mind.  _ He’s here, _ Kaiba thinks, heart thrumming in his ears, his throat, his chest, almost painfully so.  _ He came back he’s here he’s here. _

Atem’s eyes divert, looking down at his treasured puzzle, then to look back at Kaiba, an entire array of emotions crossing his eyes. A smile, soft and warm graces Atem’s face, his mouth opening to speak as he lifts his treasured item with both hands. Kaiba, unaware of his own movements, finds himself approaching the pharaoh and closing the gap between them. The pharaoh, the small, golden skinned pharaoh, somehow creates a haven where only the two of them exist, his mere presence causing Kaiba to break character and close the space between them, placing his hands on either side of Atem’s face. Kaiba, not one to be promiscuous, could admit to himself that the kiss was all but perfect. Their teeth clinked together and kaiba could feel his cheeks heat with embarrassment because  _ this is not what I had planned _ . The pharaoh, caught in surprise, makes a noise of shock against Kaiba’s lips, but makes no notion to move away. Kaiba refuses to break the kiss, all of his feelings of desperation, loss, happiness,  _ love _ pouring out and becoming evident as he pulls away to reposition himself and kiss the pharaoh again, softer this time. He can hear Atem laugh, a thick, sweet sound bubbling from the back of his throat and dripping over Kaiba’s body like molasses, coating him and drowning him in the sweetest of ways as he feels two slim yet toned arms wrap around his neck. Atem, in return, kisses Kaiba back, eyes closing as he stands on his tiptoes in an attempt to pull the duelist closer to him. Kaiba’s heart is thrumming, the pharaohs chest pressed against him and mirroring his heart beat.  _ He’s here. He’s real. _ Kaiba pulls away from the kiss momentarily, brought back when he feels Atem’s smaller palm against his face, leading him into a saccharine kiss that enveloped Kaiba’s body in a blossom of comfort. The kiss is broken, small breaths being shared between the duelists as foreheads meet and smiles are shared.

“I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I have my other AU to update, but I wanted to post this since I still kind of like it, and I love Yu Gi Oh SO MUCH,,,, man that movie killed me a million times over. I can't believe my brain,,,, thought this up,,,, and gave it to me as a dream,,,, MAGICAL


End file.
